


StarScape-Tale of a Lonely Sans

by Storm54



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: One day, a universe shined with a bright light, and that's what it became. A white void. One survivor, a now-very traumatized Sans with strange powers. Sans then discovered that he could travel through portals, he found a place that is forever night, with a star for each universe. As he sat on the small island, with one big rocky spire, he knew he could finally fulfill his one wish. To see the stars. Now, he travels the universe, correcting imbalances.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

So, I take requests! I draw one piece of art for every request. You just need to say a fandom, then I will put it on a drawing list. I draw the top unfinished item, then update this fanfic with that art, and a drabble. Also, a few facts about this AU.

REQUEST LIST-None yet! Get them in!


	2. Chapter 2

FACT= There are other guardians like StarScape!Sans, one for Wings of Fire called Legendchaser(Obviously a NightWing). Legendchaser used to go out of his own part, but after a little event in the Epic Mickey universe, he decided to stay in Wings of Fire.

DRABBLE=Starred curled up in this universe, everyone lived in the stars. This particular one was an AU of the series Warrior Cats, he kinda liked it. He slowly stood up, sighing. After all of what just happened, he needed a break.


	3. Someone Made Fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, someone made fan art of this AU, apparently because the liked the idea. Thanks to Null_Plays!

So, here's the fan art! FACT=The scariest thing Starred ever fought was an amalgamate Omega Flowey. After he just got on his hands and knees and begged the universe to send him to a nice cute place next time. Drabble=Starred stared up at the sky of the StarHub. Each star represented a universe, but there's a limit to how many can be shown at one time. The stars are color-coded. Brown stars are dead universes, like his own. Red stars are compromised universes, which are in need of help. White stars are normal universes. And blue stars aren't universes, but personal realms like the StarHub. Sometimes, universes would switch back from red to white. That either meant someone else helped, or it went back on track.


	4. How Starred and Stardrake Met

Starred fell to his knees after exiting the portal. He was exhausted. And not because he had failed again in the one thing he swore to do, to keep from happening to others....*a smiling skeleton appears in his brain....* He felt a little tug on his leg.

"Mama...? Papa....? Wewre is everywone?" A little monster clutched the leg of his pants tightly. Starred froze, his expression one of uncertainty. This was a child. Who didn't have a universe. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He couldn't take care of a child! He doesn't know the slightest bit how? But he couldn't leave a little kid, could he? But, the child reminded him of himself. He couldn't just leave him there.... He sighed, and picked up the Snowdrake.


End file.
